New Dress
by KandieFloss
Summary: Summer basketball festival. Maid café. A cross-dressing Kise. What more could Aomine want?
1. Denial

**Disclaimer in profile**

Main: AoKise, Other: KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraMuro

Summer basketball festival. Maid café. A cross-dressing Kise. What more could Aomine want?

**A/N:**

For this, Haizaki and Kise don't know each other at all, and Haizaki never joined the Teiko team (basically only Akashi knows him personally)

This was meant to be a one shot, but it just got longer. Oh well :D

* * *

**New Dress: Denial**

"Aomine-cchi~!" A loud voice called from upstairs. "Why?"

"Why what?" A lazy blue haired man lay on the sofa, watching an American basketball match on the TV. He heard faint footsteps on the stairs before a voice cried out again, a lot louder than before.

"Why do I have to wear this?!" A pretty blonde whined to his friend. He pointed at his current clothing, making the other stop and stare.

The blonde stood leaning on one leg, his hands trying to pull at the ruffles of dress.

Yeah, you heard right.

He had on a pair of strappy plain black heels and a dress. The dress was a baby blue colour, fashioned from the Victorian era, with the skirt flowing down to his feet. The sleeves were short and the chest area was covered enough so if it were a girl wearing it, only the barest of boob would be seen. It was a modest dress, no revealing places and showed enough skin to look good._ 'Especially on Kise,'_ Aomine thought. He internally facepalmed. _'I did not just think that.'_

"Kise, why are you wearing that?" Aomine said nervously, which came out rather harshly. To Kise it sounded disgusted, and he flinched slightly, but ignored what sounded rude and spoke.

"You know we have the regional summer basketball festival, right? And the all the main regional basketball teams have to contribute to it?"

Nod. "Yeah. Ours is a goddamn kissing booth." Aomine scrunched his nose in disgust.

Kise laughed at Aomine's expression before continuing. "Well, a bunch of crazy girls decided to pick a cross-dressing maid café and told our manager - not my idea! - so we have to cross-dress or do cleaning up duties for a month. Same with Seirin, I think." Kise pouted in a sulky way. "It's not fair! There's no way I could have picked the clean up duties because of my modelling schedule!"

_'No, what's not fair is that you look absolutely fucking adorable when you pout that I want to- ...Let me not finish that sentence.'_ Aomine thought. "Well. Suck it up and take it like a man if you don't want cleaning duties for a month." He replied.

"Fine." Kise said with a frown in his face. His face suddenly lit up when he thought of something. "Aomine-cchi, do I look good?" Kise asked, secretly wishing for him to say yes.

In truth, Kise was in love with Aomine. Well, he thought he was. He had been ever since Aomine first chucked a basketball at his head after his transfer to Teiko. And now, well... he didn't know what to do. He wasn't too upset about the dress really; once when he was doing a photo shoot in South Korea, they made him dress up in girl clothes too. Which was odd, at first, but he got use to it being requested of him that it hardly bothered him anymore. The only reason for the fuss was to see Aomine's reaction. Although he'd never wear this in public again. _'But it didn't see like he liked it... Actually, he seemed kinda disgusted...'_ Kise thought sadly. _'No! I won't give up! I'll show Aomine I like him a lot!'_

"No."

_'... What...?'_

"It looks weird. I mean, you're a dude, Kise. Come on. Get real. Only girls with big boobs would look good in that." Aomine said coolly. And blatantly lying to himself. _'Fuck it! He looks gorgeous in those clothes! He should wear short skirts next time.'_

"Oh." Kise's determined mood deflated, but being the experienced model he was, he showed no signs in his face. "So mean! I was just kidding Aomine-cchi!" He looked at the time, his heart hurting a bit. He ignored it. "Oh crap! Aomine-cchi! We need to leave or we'll be late!" Kise grabbed his stuff and tried to pull Aomine towards the door with him.

"Yeah yeah. Hold on." Aomine grumbled, grabbing his own things. He was not looking forward to that kissing booth. But, if he got to see Kise in a dress, then...

"Hold up. You said Seirin's doing it too. Does that mean Tetsu and Bakagami are wearing dresses too?!"

"Yup."

"... We won't survive Bakagami's hairy, manly muscular legs..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hit the target and get a stuffed toy! Come men, do it for the ladies! Roll up-"

"Look here mama-!"

"Get your picture taken here! A variety of-"

"No! Not there! That's-"

"Buy some mouth watering jerk chicken! Buy 2 get 1 free! You know want-"

"Akira! You're here! How's-"

The huge park was filled with bustling people; hyper children, grumpy teens, weary adults, senior citizens surrounding the place.

Kise quickly made his way towards his team's booth, having left Aomine to go to his, which was near, though not close enough to see him clearly. Seirin's booth was closer to theirs, as their theme was much like his own team's.

"Kise-kun." A monotone voice said from behind the unsuspecting blonde, making the other jump. "What are you doing here?"

"Kuroko-cchi, don't do that! And I wanted to see you, that's all." Kise said after his mini-shock. He looked at Kuroko's clothes and squealed again, this time in delight. "Kuroko-cchi, so kawaii~!"

The said male flushed uncharacteristically, pulling his clothing down as far as it could go, which wasn't a lot. Kuroko was also wearing a dress, but not as modest as Kise's was. It was light pink, just reaching mid thigh. It fluffed outwards, layers of mesh and sheer materials making the dress look less flat. He had a pair of ballet shoes to match.

"I don't like it. It's too revealing." Kuroko continued to pull at it. "Although you look quite good in yours, Kise-kun."

"Eh? Thanks Kuroko-cchi! But where's Kagami-cchi?" Kise asked, happy about Kuroko's compliment. "Did he have to dress up too?" Kise giggled at the thought.

"No. He chose clearing up duty instead. I would have joined him, except everyone insisted on me wearing this." He smoothed the dress down. "I don't get it."

"It's 'cos you look so cute!" Kise said with a bright smile. "So Kagami-cchi isn't here?"

"No, but he's coming a bit later."

Suddenly a loud voice called. "Kise! Hurry up! We're starting!" Kasamatsu shouted, one of the ones who were not crossdressing for the day.

"Sorry Kuroko-cchi, I have to go now." Kise waved and went to the stall that Kaijou was using.

"I'm here Kasamatsu-cchi!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was late in the evening at 7pm, and the crowd had finally gone down.

"S-sumimasen! Gomen nasai!" The apologetic mushroom named Sakurai squeaked, looking at his captain as he made a mess of the kissing booth. Again.

Imayoshi smiled and just patted Sakurai's head. "We should have just made you cross-dress instead, Sakurai." He grinned at the blushing freshman, finding his kohai cute. "You're too awkward when kissing the girls. Try to relax."

"E-eh? I don't think I can." Sakurai said nervously.

"Well, maybe Aomine-kun could help. Right?" Imayoshi glanced at the power forward who was slouching on his chair.

"Hm?" Aomine grunted lazily.

"You can help Sakurai with girls right?" Imayoshi repeated, a sly look on his face.

"Well yeah. But not for free." Aomine said. "Sakurai. You better make some of those honey lemons if you want me to help you."

"O-okay! Sumimasen!" Sakurai stuttered.

Aomine waved his hand lazily. "Stop apologising already."

"S-sumimasen!" Never mind.

Aomine sighed but pulled the boy over to where he was. "Now first things first. Bloody relax, will you? You're too tense." The boy listened and slowly loosened up, shaking his arms.

"Okay, now..." Aomine patiently gave the boy a few tips and Sakurai listened religiously, absorbing it like a sponge. By the end of the talk, he managed to have his turn in the booth without accidentally thwacking or bumping into the girls.

If Aomine were anyone else, he would have done some ridiculous pose with grinning teeth and said _'SUCCESS OF THE YOUTH!'_ or something just as equally loud and annoying. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

"Aomine-kun, it's your turn to take the kissing booth." Imayoshi called after a while. Aomine sighed but came over as asked and sat down on one of the stools.

The first girl came over shyly, twisting her hands at the hem of her dress.

"Where do you want it?" Aomine asked, a bored look on his face. The girl only stuttered and could hardly speak, so pointed on her cheek instead.

He nodded and leaned over to the other girl, giving her peck on the cheek. She blushed furiously, looking like she was going to faint. She quickly got up for the next person.

This continued on, Aomine quickly feeling bored and restless. He liked kissing girls, of course, but it was getting boring real quick without any action.

Finally, he had one last go before a switch over. He heard a stumble before someone sat in front of him in a blue dress.

"Kise?"


	2. Meet and Greet

******Disclaimer in profile**

**A/N:**

I'm sorry if they seem out of character, which they might be ^_^

Sorry guys, just so you know, this is only three chapters long. I don't plan on making it any longer than that, seeing as this was meant to be a one shot.

* * *

**New Dress: Meet and Greet**

_Earlier before_

"Thanks for coming!" Kise cried cheerfully as the last customers left. "Bye!" The Kaijou stall was set with a tent, tables and chairs arranged like a restaurant. The 'maids' would bring the food over and chat to the customers.

"Kise! Your shift is over! You can leave now, but be careful, okay?" The captain said as it was approaching 5pm.

"Okay Kasamatsu-cchi!" Kise yelled back. He hurried quickly, wanting to make do with the free time he had until he had to go home with Aomine.

He wondered around briefly, lost with what to do. "I know!" He exclaimed after a while, oblivious to the many blatant or secretive stares. "I'll visit Midorima-cchi!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Midorima-cchi!" Kise ran up to the tall green-haired man, taking a look at his change of outfit. "Wow, you look cool!" Kise grinned as Midorima scowled.

"Hmph. They were lucky I could include my lucky item for today with the costume otherwise I would have refused." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses. Shutoku had a dress up stall too, but instead, they were made to dress up as fantasy characters. Midorima hated getting dressed up for festivals like the one they were in, but unluckily, he was picked as the prince in Snow White. In his hand was a plastic red apple, which was his lucky item. How appropriate.

"Neh neh, so who's Snow White then, Midorima-cchi?" Kise asked curiously. Before the greenhead could reply, the answer appeared in front of them.

"It's me, Kise-chan!" Takao popped out of nowhere, scaring the two past Teiko players, although the taller of the two would never admit it.

"Takao-cchi, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And don't call me Kise-chan! I'm not a girl!" The blonde whined. Takao had taken to calling him 'Kise-chan' after all the past Teiko players called him that for a week for losing a one-on-one game with Aomine.

Takao simply laughed, before twirling on the spot. "Do you like it?" When he said that, only then did Kise register what had been said before.

"Wait! You're the princess?" Kise said in surprise. He looked at the near-perfect replica of the dress from Snow White that Takao was wearing, puffy sleeves and all. "How... coincidental." Everyone around the pair could tell that both the Shutoku players had a thing for each other, even though Midorima was annoyingly blind to it. Well, eventually Takao would burst and tell his Shin-chan, but until then, they'd all just have to wait. "Hold on. Why is everyone crossdressing all of a sudden?" The blonde questioned. He had a point. Most basketball stalls had crossdressers as part of their main attraction.

Takao shrugged. "Apparently it was the new organiser's idea. Said it would bring more people to the event, and she wasn't wrong." Looking around, there was a lot of bustling and hustling, like Takao said.

Midorima coughed, getting Kise and Takao's attention. "It's nice to see you Kise, but we need to go." He jerked his head to look at his captain who was signalling for the two Shutoku players to come over. Giving a slight nod to the blonde, Midorima pushed his glasses up with two fingers and proceeded to bring over an enthusiastic Takao.

Left alone, Kise wondered what he was going to do now. "I know! I'll go see Akashi-cchi and Murasakibara-cchi! Their stalls should be near each other." With that thought in mind, he walked off, not noticing a figure following him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Kise, hi." A raven said in greeting to the approaching blonde. The afternoon had finally reached evening, the sun going down and leaving a warm yellow glow in the background.

"Hi Himuro-cchi, is Murasakibara-cchi here?" Kise questioned.

"Yeah, he's coming right now actually."

"Kise-chin." Murasakibara waved lazily, before going back to him currently 6th box of Pocky, putting an arm around Himuro's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a break right now. I was wondering if you would join me?" He looked at the two who seemed free. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah, we just finished our last shift at our games stall. Let me guess, crossdressing café?" Himuro said, looking pointedly at the dress.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kise asked.

"I had a feeling."

"Meh, Kise-chin looks very pretty." The raven and blonde looked at the purple munching figure when he spoke. Before jealously could strike the ravenhead, the taller spoke again. "I wonder what Muro-chin would look like in a dress?"

Kise giggled at his remark, the raven blushing slightly. "Thanks Murasakibara-cchi. And I think Himuro-cchi would very pretty too." Himuro looked gratefully at the blonde.

"Before we go, let me get some snacks for Atsushi." Himuro left, leaving Kise with the purple giant.

"So, have you told Himuro-cchi yet?" Kise asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Eh? What do you mean Kise-chin?"

"That you like him."

"No, Muro-chin doesn't get it." Murasakibara scratched the back of his head. "I don't get why."

"He thinks you like Akashi-cchi." Kise replied. Even he though at one time Murasakibara liked the former captain.

"Eh? But Aka-chin is my friend. And he gives me snacks."

"Well, Himuro-cchi doesn't know. You should just tell him-"

"I'm back!" Himuro came over with a bag full of snacks, unknowingly breaking the conversation. Murasakibara looked at Himuro with love in his eyes, making the raven turn his head to avoid being seen flushing pink.

"Alright! Come on, let's go see Akashi-cchi next!" The blonde dragged the two Yosen members, seeing the tall purplehead's delighted face but not Himuro's sudden jealous look.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ryouta, Atsushi, what are you doing here?" The heterochromatic-eyed redhead said without turning around from his shogi game, deliberately missing out Himuro.

"We're on a break Akashi-cchi, so we thought we'd see you." The blonde replied. "Himuro-cchi is here too!" He said, not noticing Himuro or Akashi's look of hidden distaste of the other being mentioned.

"Well-" Akashi stopped his train of words, turning his head and seeing Kise. How unexpected...-ly beautiful. "You look very... nice, Ryouta."

"Thanks Akashi-cchi." The blonde smiled, having been praised by his old captain, even if he was in a dress. "So are you free, Akashi-cchi?"

"Yes, one minute. Atsushi, come here and sit next to me." The tall purplehead obeyed and handed his snacks to Himuro, who harrumphed and pouted.

When Akashi had finished his - painfully easy - shogi game, he stood up and gestured for one of his teammates to take over before leaving with the trio.

"So, what now?" Himuro asked Kise, glaring pointedly at Akashi and Murasakibara, who were walking with the taller's arms hooked in front of the redhead's shoulders.

"Let's go visit Aomine-cchi!" Kise said. Walking forward, he didn't realise that someone was in front of him. The blonde tripped, only to be caught by the waist.

"S-sorry." Kise said breathlessly. The man who caught him laughed and pulled him up, his arms around the blonde's waist.

"S'alright. You are...?" The man was taller than Kise by a few inches, just under Midorima's height. His slivery-grey hair was styled in cornrow braids, reaching midway to his neck.

"Kise. You?"

"Haizaki."


	3. Get Together

******Disclaimer in profile**

**A/N:**

So guys, last chapter! I had fun writing this and hope you enjoy it too :D

To be honest, I didn't think it would be this long, so it was an achievement for me to have written it!

Anyway, read on!

* * *

**New Dress: Get Together**

"Hi." Kise said, noticing the lustful stare that was being given. He needed to get away from him. Now.

"Well, if I didn't a close-up look at you, I'd say you were a girl. But you look even better as a guy." Haizaki leered, wetting his lips.

"Ah, thanks?" Kise said nervously.

"You're welcome, beautiful. Why don't you join me? We can have... a talk." The greyhead began to lower his hand down to Kise's ass.

"Er, I don't think-" the blonde began to make a quick excuse.

"Kise!" Himuro shouted suddenly. The raven ran over to the blonde, saving him. "Come on! Akashi-san and Atsushi walked off already!" He pulled the blonde out of the grey haired man's grip and towards the purplehead and redhead.

When they reached them, Himuro huffed. "I got him. Happy?" He said grumpily to the redhead, who nodded. "What did you need him for? You were pretty happy with Atsushi next to you." Jealousy leaked through his words, which Akashi ignored.

"The grey haired man was about to molest Ryouta. Surely you noticed?" Akashi said.

"Yeah. Who was he?" Himuro asked the blonde. Before Kise could speak, Akashi interrupted.

"Haizaki Shougo, a ruthless basketball player. He transferred to another school by the time Ryouta joined. He tried to join the team in Teiko before Ryouta transferred, but I rejected him."

"Eh? Why?" The blonde asked.

"Like I said. Ruthless. He'd cheat the rules and constantly get away with it. Any lesser person would have made him join the team, but not me. I play by the rules. Besides, my power is absolute. Winning is a given." He sighed. "Didn't you say that you wanted to see Daiki? Come." He walked off with Murasakibara trailing behind lazily.

Kise shrugged at Akashi's grave attitude and followed with Himuro.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Huh, it's Mine-chin's turn at the booth." Murasakibara said, munching once again. Kise turned to see Aomine in mid-kiss, a young curly-haired girl sat across him. The blonde felt a bubble of jealousy, but pushed it down forcefully.

"Why don't you go for a kiss, Kise-chin?" The purple giant suddenly said.

Kose blushed immediately. "E-eh? No thanks, I don't like him that way-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kise. People a mile away can see that you are jealous. Go." Himuro gave Kise a look.

The blonde turned to Akashi for help. "Akashi-cchi?"

"Tatsuya, don't get so jealous yourself. It's unbecoming." Himuro glared at Akashi for using his first name but said nothing, as he was confused by what Akashi had said, not noticing he showed signs of his jealousy towards Akashi and Murasakibara's close relationship. "And don't look at me, Ryouta. For once, I agree with Tatsuya."

Kise panicked. "But I can't-"

"You can!" Himuro pulled the blonde to the very front, ignoring the many girls who were shooting daggers at the raven and blonde for pushing in.

As they waited for the current girl to finish, Kise spoke up. "You know, Akashi-cchi is right, you don't need to be jealous."

"Huh?" Himuro said intelligently.

"Murasakibara-cchi likes you, not Akashi-cchi. Actually, he wants you to be his boyfriend. He told me so. And Akashi-cchi has no romantic feelings for Murasakibara-cchi either. He's just possessive over his former team mates, especially Murasakibara-cchi because he would follow his commands back in highschool." Kise said matter-of-factly.

Himuro smiled. "Is that why Akashi-san said that? Well, that's nice to know. Good luck with yours."

"Eh? He's not-" Seeing that the girl had finished and left, Kise was pushed to the stool by the raven.

"Kise?" Aomine said in surprise. "What are you-?"

"Himuro-cchi made me." Kise said, scratching his cheek.

"Ah well, I guess I have to... give you a kiss then." Inwardly, Aomine was ecstatic that he could give Kise a kiss. This time, instead of asking where he wanted it, he didn't give him a choice.

"Eh? But you don't have to Aomine-cchi, it's okay- mmmmph!" Warm lips covered the blonde, making him freeze up in surprise. Aomine pushed forward more forcefully, making Kise relax and respond, moulding his cold, soft lips against Aomine's warm, chapped ones. They sat like this for more than a couple of minutes, ignoring the world.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When they broke apart, Aomine dragged Kise away, leaving one of his teammates to finish the shift. Kise followed blindly, only for his lips to be attacked again by Aomine. A cough from behind them made Kise break the kiss, his lips swollen from the kissing and blushing furiously.

"It's nice you got together and all, but I didn't need a display." Himuro said nonchalantly.

"No one asked you to watch." Aomine retorted, hugging Kise protectively. Himuro simply smirked.

Kise looked at Aomine, confused about the sudden turn of events. "Aomine-cchi, why'd you kiss me? I thought you liked big-breasted girls?"

"I do. But I like you more." Aomine confessed, his voice low.

"Oh..." Kise said softly.

Once again, their moment was interrupted, this time by Akashi. At this point, Aomine was quickly getting annoyed. "Daiki, you may want to take Ryouta somewhere else."

"What? Why?" Akashi pointed to a tall greyhead, turning his head as if he was looking for someone. Kise blanched when he saw Haizaki, abruptly turning the opposite direction.

"Kise!" Too late.

"Er, yes Haizaki-san?"

"Where are you going? And who are you?" Haizaki said his last remark rudely to Aomine, who narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Kise's boyfriend. What's it to you?" Kise looked at Aomine in surprise but happiness.

"Hmph." Haizaki made a move to grab Kise, but was stopped by Aomine.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Aomine growled. Haizaki ignored the bluehead and punched him in the stomach, making the other keel over. The greyhead roughly pulled Kise into his arms, and lifted him onto his shoulders with the blonde struggling wildly. Seeing his opportunity, Haizaki ran off as if Kise's weight didn't affect him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"How pretty you are, Ryouta." Haizaki said as he wondered off with the blonde in the amass of people in the park. Kise froze. How did Haizaki know his first name? "I knew who you were before I met you. Of course I would need to find out who took my rightful place on the Teiko Team."

"But why?"

"Revenge, at first. Why would Akashi replace me with someone like you? A newbie at basketball?" He ran his made down Kise's body, making the other shudder in disgust. "Although now I can see why. You look like a good fuck."

"I am not-"

"Besides, your talent is like mine's. You copy a skill, I steal it." He put Kise down on his feet, but kept a iron-tight grip around his wrist to keep him from running away.

"That's a dirty trick."

"That's life. Besides, I don't give a shit about basketball, I just want the glory. And now you."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Aomine quickly chased after the kidnapped blonde after he had recovered from the kick, throwing punch after punch at the unsuspecting greyhead when he found them near the exit of the park holding festival. Kise felt the grip on him loosen, and jerked away from the greyhead. His dress was a mess, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Aomine lunged at the bruised Haizaki when he saw that Kise was free, intending to hurt the other, but was stopped by blonde. "Don't Aomine-cchi, you'll get in trouble." Aomine stopped and left the grey haired man on the floor, but not before giving him a bloody nose. "Don't come near either of us again."

Kise turned to leave, but felt a harsh tug on the hem of his dress. "What the...?" A weak Haizaki was pulling on the dress, trying to stop Kise from leaving. The blonde just tugged harshly at the dress, making the end of it tear all around so that it was ripped messily up to his mid-thigh.

He hurried over to Aomine, seeing that he had rejoined with Akashi, Murasakibara and Himuro, who had called the festival patrollers to take Haizaki into custody.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Thanks for the quick save Aomine-cchi." Kise said in relief.

"You're welcome, Kise." Aomine said warmly, albeit in embarrassment.

Kise fidgeted, before asking a question that plagued his mind. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Hm?"

"About you being my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." He came closer to Kise and brought his forehead against Kise's before placing his lips on the blonde's. The bluehead wrapped his arms the blonde's waist, pulling him closer.

A loud laugh interrupted them.

Aomine's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he saw most of friends sniggering or taking pictures. Kagami had finally arrived - very late, might I add - and the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Momoi, including the prospective boyfriends; Himuro and Takao.

"Awww... How cute~!" Momoi squealed, taking pictures. "My Daiki-chan and Kise-chan are growing up!"

"Momoi-cchi!" Kise whined, much to his chagrin.

"So, you finally solved your sexual tension, Ahomine?" Kagami grinned.

"Says you. What about you and Tetsu?" Aomine sent a similar grin to the suddenly pale Kagami. "While we're at it, what about you, Takao and Murasakibara?" The two mentioned laughed nervously. "Gonna tell Midorima, Takao? Or you Murasakibara, to Himuro?"

Seeing Himuro hounding the purple giant and Midorima and Kuroko staring their respective crushes while they explained made their interruption worthwhile. "At least we won't be feeling their unbearable sexual tension anymore." Aomine whispered in the blonde's ear, making the other giggle.

Turning back, Kise saw Midorima and Takao were making out like no tomorrow while Kagami had his arms around Kuroko while kissing passionately. Murasakibara had Himuro wrapped around his waist, kissing sweetly.

"And they said we were too much."

...

"Eh? Aomine-cchi, why is your hand up my dress?"

"Well, I gotta make the most of a short, ruined dress, don't I?"

"No, wait Aomine-cchi! Not here- Aah! So mean~!"

"Heh."

"Wah! Gotta take more pictures of my Dai-chan and Ki-chan!"

"Momoi-cchi!"


End file.
